disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Roscoe and DeSoto
Roscoe and DeSoto are the two supporting villains in the movie, Oliver and Company. They both work for the man Sykes. They are both loyal to him. They were cold, and ferocious, and vicious to animals. They are killed along when they fell into the train track and get electrocuted. Roscoe and Desoto appear in the Disney TV series: The House of Mouse. Story In the movie Sykes (who lended Fagin some money) comes by Fagin's home to get his money back from him and he sends his two dogs Roscoe and DeSoto in to Fagin's boathouse to harass Dodger and the gang while he talks to Fagin. Once inside Roscoe begins talking to the gang while DeSoto sniffs around for money or other cool stuff in the houseboat. Dodger asks Roscoe if he's lost his sense of humor to which Roscoe says "No" and kicks a TV and breaks it saying he finds that funny. DeSoto finds Oliver who scratches him on the nose but just as the two dogs are about to attack Oliver Dodger and the Gang stand in and protect Oliver and Sykes honks his horn outside for the dogs to come on to which Roscoe and DeSoto leave with Roscoe saying We ain't finish Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this starting with that cat. Later when Fagin goes to talk to Sykes about getting his money from Oliver's owner Roscoe and DeSoto start to attack Fagin but Dodger steps forward and fights the dogs. When Fagin tells Sykes about Oliver's owner being rich and that they're coming tonight with the money that Fagin owns Sykes. Sykes has his dogs stop beating up Dodger and tells Fagin he has 12 hours to pay him his money back or else. After Sykes kidnaps Jenny Dodger and the gang secretly follow them to Sykes' warehouse. After Sykes ties up Jenny he orders Roscoe and DeSoto to sniff around the place for intruders. Dodger and the gang secretly sneak into the warehouse and DeSoto is the first to smell them to which he asks Roscoe You smell that? To which Roscoe replies Yeah! It's Party Time! Roscoe and DeSoto run into Francis, Tito, and Einstein but just as they're about to attack them Georgette pulls a blanket down on the two dogs trapping them until Sykes comes along and frees his dogs. Sykes and his dogs chase Oliver, Dodger, Jenny, and the gang through the warehouse but just as they have them cornered Fagin burst in on his scooter and the gang jump aboard on the scooter as Sykes and his dogs give chase in Sykes' car. When Jenny gets knocked onto Sykes' car Oliver jumps on and bites Sykes but Sykes tosses Oliver into the back where Roscoe and DeSoto are but Dodger manages to jump aboard also and jumps on Roscoe who grabs a hold of Dodger's neckband but Dodger lets go of the neckband and Roscoe falls onto the railway tracks which kills him. DeSoto then jumps onto Dodger but Oliver manages to jump onto DeSoto causing DeSoto to fall onto the railway tracks and dies also. Sykes is too busy chasing to the gang to even notice what's happened to his dogs and shows no mercy for what happened to them as he continues to chase the gang until a train runs into his car killing him too. Personalities They both come off as smooth talking mobster-like goons who don't mind playing with their victims. They can also be violent and protective, but on the inside they are really friendly dogs. Roscoe might also have feelings for Rita as he tells her in the film "You know Rita, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this, when you could be living up town with a class act like myself". See also Sabor Outlanders Scud Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Alpha, Beta and Gamma Omega Muntz's Dogs The Sewer Rats Category:Classics Category:Minions Category:Animals Category:Deceased villains Category:1980s introductions Category:Dogs Category:males Category:men Category:Henchmen Category:Predators Category:deaths Category:Masters of Evil Category:Completely mad Category:Completely hungry Category:killers Category:killer Category:Most Evil Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Opposing Forces Category:Dream Villains Category:Sexism Category:Kidnappers Category:Tyrants Category:Boogeymen Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Oliver & Company Villains Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Crimes Category:Brutal Villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:True Villains Category:Exact Point Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Villains that would be earn the death penalty Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Cody & Penny Villains